


Exercitando a Paciência

by medousza



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medousza/pseuds/medousza
Summary: Hashirama têm sido o Melhor aluno de Madara e pouco antes de sua primeira luta oficial como atleta profissional ele vai tentar provar que superou seu mestre, mas Madara tem seu próprio método de avaliar as habilidades do pupilo.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 5





	Exercitando a Paciência

**Author's Note:**

> É o meu primeiro trabalho aqui, então ainda é um teste 'u'

_**ACADEMIA NINJA** 22:hrs45min _

_ – Desista, Senju –  _ Tentei soar ameaçador, mas minha voz quebrou com uma tosse. Passei a mão enluvada no queixo para limpar o sangue que havia escorrido. Hashirama riu e pulou de um pé para o outro, eu sabia que o esquerdo estava ferido pelo modo como ele o sacudia.

_ – Só se você desistir, Uchiha –  _ Ele ergueu os pulsos à frente do rosto numa pose defensiva e flexionou a mão num convite para que eu fosse adiante.

A academia estava silenciosa. Nós éramos os últimos a sair como quase todos os dias. Sempre acabávamos levando o treino à sério demais e ficando para trás, principalmente quando decidíamos nos enfrentar. Era tolice se desgastar com um embate para medir força quando eu tinha uma luta profissional chegando, mas aquela rivalidade me divertia todas as vezes. Hashirama realmente acreditava que havia aprendido o bastante para derrotar seu “ _ mestre”  _ Eu não negava que ele era meu melhor aluno, mas daí a admitir a derrota era um longo caminho. 

_ –  _ Vai se defender o tempo todo? Estou ficando entediado  _ –  _ Reclamei abrindo a guarda só para provocá-lo.

_ –  _ Não brinque comigo, Mada  _ –  _ Ele reclamou, mas em seguida avançou. Deixei que acertasse o primeiro soco que mirava minhas costelas, mas então interceptei seu chute alto com uma cotovelada. Ele recuou um passo e então o chutei também, mas seu contragolpe atingiu meu ombro. Aproveitei a brecha para acertar um soco em seu rosto tendo o cuidado de não por força o suficiente para quebrar ossos. Hashi soltou um grunhido, mas percebi que ele havia me deixado acertá-lo quando usou a proximidade para acertar uma joelhada em minhas costelas.

Tombei para frente, mas ele não me deixou cair, segurando meu corpo com força para encaixar um combo de socos em minhas costas. Consegui me desvencilhar com um empurrão e meu próximo chute o acertou na altura do ombro. Ele conseguiu se equilibrar com alguma dificuldade e não perdeu tempo em investir num ataque sequencial de socos e chutes. Consegui revidar a maior parte, mas quando tentei me aproveitar de uma brecha para acertar um soco definitivo ele esquivou em cima da hora encaixando um chute aberto na minha coxa que acabou com meu equilíbrio.

Caí para trás de uma vez. Minhas costas bateram forte contra o chão e um sorriso se mesclou a um murmúrio de dor em meus lábios. Quando me ergui sentando sobre as pernas dobradas Hashi também estava cambaleante com um fio de sangue escorrendo do lábio cortado e outro pela sobrancelha. Ele deu um passo em falso agitando a cabeça como se para recobrar o equilíbrio e tentou firmar os pés no chão. Por um instante me deixei ver o quão cansado ele parecia: As mãos ainda estavam postas à frente do corpo, mas seu peito subia e descia enquanto arfava pesadamente. Uma daquelas gotas de sangue havia deslizado até seu peitoral se espalhando em volta do mamilo e serpenteando para baixo até quase tocar aquele V fundo fixo que sumia atrás do elástico dos shorts de luta vermelhos que ele usava. Os músculos compactos do tórax se contraíam com força a cada respiração pesada, acompanhei o caminho de volta para cima com um olhar atento vendo uma camada fina de suor escorrer pelo pescoço longo e bem torneado. Minha garganta apertou com a visão um sorriso satisfeito se espalhou por meus lábios lentamente. É, eu não podia dizer que aquele treino não estava dando _ bons  _ resultados.

Ele pisou em falso mais um vez e acabou tombando para trás, um segundo depois caiu sentado puxando respirações cansadas.

_ – Você  _ teve o suficiente, Mada?

_ –  _ Eu só estou começando, acredite  _ –  _ Me inclinei para trás descansando sobre os cotovelos  _ –  _ Já está cansado, Senju? 

_ –  _ Ainda tenho o bastante para acabar com você  _ –  _ Ele me mediu com um olhar atento e calculista. 

_ –  _ É o que eu estou esperando, Hashi. 

Um segundo depois ele avançou e começamos uma luta no chão. Aquele combate corpo a corpo era mais difícil, nossos corpos deslizavam um contra o outro com o atrito por causa do suor. Era um estilo de luta mais concentrado em imobilizar do que ferir. Era tudo sobre golpes firmes pernas entrelaçadas e puxões. Eu era mais mais alto e mais pesado então ele tinha uma certa vantagem em escapar, mas minha força ainda fazia um bom estrago. Nós estávamos arfando um contra o outra o outro quando ele tomou a vantagem conseguindo montar sobre mim, as coxas apertando meu torso enquanto o antebraço prendia meu pescoço contra o chão e com a outra mão segurava meu pulso acima da cabeça. A testa dele estava quase colada à minha. O suor escorria de seu queixo pingando em meu pescoço e as batidas descompassadas de seu pulso reverberavam pelo meu corpo. 

_ – _ Desista – Ele grunhiu com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios. 

– Nunca – Arfei contra seu aperto me inclinando para cima até alcançar seu ombro. Meus lábios se abriram e se fecharam outra vez prendendo sua pele entre os dentes e desferi um mordida forte no encaixe de seu pescoço. 

Hashirama grunhiu alto soltando o aperto contra meu pescoço, mas o fez com um sorriso enquanto usava ambas as mãos para empurrar meu peito para baixo. O esforço havia feito seu cabelo longo se soltar da amarra e cair como um véu em torno de mim. Meu sorriso cresceu e sua atenção foi até meus lábios pouco antes que eu pudesse puxá-lo pelo pescoço fazendo com que nossos lábios se encontrassem de uma vez. Os dele se abriram de imediato e sem perder tempo enfiei minha língua entre eles acariciando a sua prontamente. Um gemido alto soou da garganta dele enquanto punha mais força no aperto em meus ombros, meus dedos em volta de seu pescoço se entrelaçaram com força à raiz de seu cabelo prendendo o rosto dele contra o meu. O beijo se tornou mais necessitado, os lábios dele eram rápidos e macios, contornei o inferior com a língua sentindo o sabor do sangue dele se espalhar em minha boca. Meu estômago se contraiu com a sensação urgente, puxei seu cabelo com mais força enquanto sugava sua língua, ergui o quadril tentando aumentar aquela fricção torturante enquanto sentia sua própria ereção roçar contra meu estômago. 

Nossas bocas se separaram sem fôlego, os lábios ainda encostando enquanto nossas respirações resvalavam contra o rosto do outro. 

_ – _ Você  _ me mordeu – Ele murmurou num tom acusatório, mas nem de longe parecia uma reclamação.  _

_ – Você gostou –  _ Sorri contra a boca dele. Hashirama soltou um arquejo quando tentei segurar seu rosto. A marca avermelhada ao redor do olho estava se tornando mais escura, o senti tremer em cima de mim e um arrepio desceu pela minha coluna  _ –  _ Parece que alguém se machucou. 

_ –  _ Eu ouvi dizer que os uchiha são sempre violentos  _ –  _ Seus olhos semicerrados desceram para os meus lábios outra vez – Não que eu esteja reclamando. 

– Você nunca reclama, Senju – Concordei levando meus lábios para cima, lambendo devagar a mancha avermelhada em seu rosto. Ele se deixou afetar um pouco, mas relaxou num instante esticando o pescoço para me dar maior acesso – Mas talvez eu precise pegar mais leve com você. 

– Não consigo imaginar você pegando leve – Ele conseguiu dizer entre as respirações profundas. Quando eu estava prestes a lhe dar uma boa resposta ele colou os lábios aos meus outra vez os sugando lentamente, meu pulso bateu com força contra o peito. Hashirama me segurou contra o chão outra vez deixando claro que queria o controle e aumentou a pressão do beijo me deixando à beira da loucura. Ele arranhou meu peito com força enquanto descia as lambidas pelo meu pescoço beijando a curva do meu pescoço com a mesma atenção. Um grunhido mais alto e rouco deixou minha garganta enquanto eu sentia minha ereção martelar querendo se ver livre da prisão. 

– Hashirama… 

– Eu sei – Ele soltou um risinho enquanto esticava a mão entre nós para segurar meu pau dentro das calças. Meus olhos se apertaram com força e deixei escapar um gemido longo o sentindo começar a mover a mão num ritmo lento  _ demais _ . Elevei os quadris em direção à sua mão apressadamente, ele riu contra a pele do meu pescoço descendo os lábios até sua língua circular meu mamilo – Vocês Uchiha precisam exercitar a paciência. 

Paciência… Hmpf

Para salientar que aquilo não iria acontecer tão cedo segurei seu cabelo com força entrelaçando os dedos à raiz e empurrei sua cabeça mais para baixo. Como eu sabia que faria, ele cedeu, apenas se demorando para traçar um círculo com a língua em voltado meu umbigo e depois arranhar a pele com os dentes. Puxei uma respiração desesperada quando senti sua boca quente se fechando ao redor da minha glande. Precisei de toda a minha força de vontade para não puxar sua cabeça para baixo de vez. Maldita fosse aquela ideia de paciência, agora ele estava se demorando em lamber o caminho lentamente enquanto a mão permanecia fechada com força em torno da base. Meu interior queimou com a sensação da ponta de sua linha traçando o caminho de cima à baixo e me obriguei a erguer sobre os cotovelos parao observar mais de perto. 

Hashirama ergueu um olhar provocativo pra mim, e circulou a cabeça do meu pau pelo menos duas vezes antes de abocanhar o comprimento de vez sugando com força. Deixei minha cabeça pender para trás repetindo seu nome entre os suspiros pesados e palavras desconexas que eu conseguia emitir. Meus dedos apertaram seu cabelo involuntariamente o puxando contra mim enquanto eu erguia o quadril desesperadamente de encontro a sua boca. Foda-se a paciência, aquilo era muito melhor. 

Os movimentos de Hashirama também ficaram mais urgente, sua língua e mãos faziam um trabalho deliciosamente incansável enquanto eu me movia contra ele. Vez ou outra suas mãos desciam para apertar minhas coxas e as minhas para arranhar suas costas. Comecei a puxá-lo de encontro a mim com mais força, os lábios dele se apertavam com força em torno do comprimento, arfei profundamente vez por vez sem conseguir nem me concentrar em lhe dizer o quão perto estava. Não que eu achasse que ele tinha qualquer dificuldade em percebê-lo. Um olhar seu me disse que podia ir adiante. A sensação de prazer extremo se espalhou desde o ponto onde sua bora me apertava até se espalhar por minhas coxas e subir pelo abdômen. Um gemido mais alto e rouco como um rugido deixou minha garganta e por um momento toda minha consciência foi roubada apenas pelas sensações que o Senju me causava. Maldito Hashirama. 

Pisquei algumas vezes encarando o teto incapaz de acreditar no que havia acabado de acontecer. Olhei para os lados tentando confirmar onde e quando… Mas sim, eu estava na minha cama sozinho e havia acabado de acordar , contudo aquele sonho… Inferno, aquele era um sonha que vinha se repetindo mais do que eu gostaria de admitir. E eu não precisaria conferir minhas calças para saber como havia acabado, era sempre a mesma coisa. Um suspiro resignado deixou meus lábios e me permiti sentar para encarar o relógio. Eu estava atrasado, precisava correr para academia, era quinta feira e nas quintas eu era o instrutor responsável pelo treino de Hashirama. Droga, seria uma condenação passar algumas horas trocando socos com ele sabendo, imaginando, o quão bem poderia terminar. Isto, pelo menos, nos meus sonhos. 

Lembrei de sua voz sussurrante em meu sonho, frisando a única ferramenta que eu tinha para lidar com aquela situação: 

“Paciência”

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado sz


End file.
